1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing electrical interconnection assembly in which a wire is laid on wire laying pins on a pin board or an insulating support body at high velocity and with high density.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 3 shows a conventional electrical interconnection assembly manufacturing apparatus which is disclosed in Japanese patent application No. Heisei 2299069. In the electrical interconnection assembly manufacturing apparatus 30, a wire extracting nozzle 5' is positioned among a plurality of wire laying pins 3' and a pin board 2' is horizontally moved together with an X-Y feeding mechanism while a wire 7' being extracted from the wire extracting nozzle 5' with a single stroke.
The pin board 2' is movably supported in the vertical direction by four leg posts via compression coil springs 10'. Pin holes 31 are formed on the pin board 2', and a wire laying pallet 11', which is fixed to the posts 9', opposes the pin board 2'. Further, the posts 9' are normal to a bottom plate 8' and the bottom plate 8' is fixed to a driven plate which is attached to a screw rod 12' of the X-Y feeding mechanism 6'.
The wire 7' is laid from the wire extracting nozzle 5' between the wire laying pins 3' on pin board 2', which is driven by the X-Y feeding mechanism 8'.
FIG. 4 shows a perspective view when the wire laying operation is completed. Then, the wire 7' is moved from the wire laying pallet 11' illustrated in FIG. 4 to an electrical junction box 32 shown in FIG. 8. That is, the electrical junction box 32 is placed on the pin board 2' upside down, and pins 34 on an insulating support body 33 push the wire laying pins 3', and the pin board 2' and all is lowered to squeeze the wire 7' between the pins 34. Then, the wire 7' is forced fixed to wire receiving terminals 35 to finish the wiring operation.
However, with the convention electrical interconnection assembly manufacturing apparatus 30 described above, the wire extracting nozzle 5' is prone to interfere with the wire laying pins 3' when the wire 7' is laid on the pin board 2'. This may cause the wire extracting nozzle 5' to be damaged. As a result, the speed of the wiring operation cannot be increased. Moreover, the distance L between the pins 3' should be larger than the outer diameter of the wire extracting nozzle 5', which prevents the wire 7' from being laid on the pin board 2' or the like with high density.